


All the Darkness In The World

by NancyHartigan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Sollux is a fucking Determinator, but he gets by with a little help from his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyHartigan/pseuds/NancyHartigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything we love and try to live in is falling down<br/>Is falling under ground zero<br/>The beginning of the end<br/>Trust becomes distrust<br/>Love turns to hate<br/>Brotherliness becomes hostility<br/>Remember the history<br/>The circle is closing in time<br/>But if I keep the faith in myself<br/>Could I break its lines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Darkness In The World

**Author's Note:**

> A bit dark, but what do you expect when your protagonist here is bipolar and entitled the Mage of Doom?
> 
> The title and summary come from the song that inspired this ficlet: Mirrors by all:my:faults. If you want, bring it up on Youtube and listen to it as you read.

It had not quite occured to you that this "Game" had ruined your life. When you went in, you had been under the impression that you were modding this to save your planet and your race. You thought that you were going to be the heroes. You'd go blind and see everything clearer than you had ever seen it before.

  
Most importantly, you knew that you were going to die, but you never really cared about it. The concept had been something your race was comfortable with. Everyone dies and that was all there was to report on the matter. You would go blind and then you would die.

  
But it was a small price to pay. A fistful of lives for the rest of your race's continued existance. Fair enough.  
But somewhere down the line, something happened.

  
You stopped having faith in everyone keeping to what they needed to do. Some of them obsessed over the human players in their own game, a few more concerned about what life was going to grant them if they won this time, some even further had their sticks so far up their waste chutes that you literally thought that next time ED or EQ spoke you were going to see a fucking tree sprouting in their protein chutes.

  
AA's sudden fatalism became obvious, NP thought it was all just a game...

  
Everything was falling apart in front of you on this stupid meteor. Soon, there was absolutely nothing you could do but join AA's fatalistic views and watch as your efforts fell apart.  
Part of you wanted to blame KK's insistence on opening that damn program you sent him, but at the same time you knew the problem here. You were the one that sent it to him. You should have known that someday, he would be stupid enough to run it.

  
Now there was no hope and everything you had left behind was a worthless sacrifice. There was no finish line. The finish line had disappeared long ago.

  
So as your former friends turned on each other, all you could do was watch.

  
For the first time since the accident, you just wanted to sit down and cry.

  
You finally had the chance to do that when you realized that KK and FF hadn't given up. His stubbornness and her pure, innocent optimism kept them going, kept everyone going. Hell, who was even keeping score anymore? You weren't on teams anymore, this was a gory free for all that would never end.

  
And yet, you were too stubborn to give up yourself. If KK and FF can rally the troops and keep on keeping on, why the fuck couldn't you?


End file.
